


Like you

by toastydoodlez



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Depression, M/M, Mild Gore, Multi, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastydoodlez/pseuds/toastydoodlez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya is a mershark living in the seas of Japan. One day, he’s observing the humans and spots a fishing boat. Tired of the humans hunting their kind just for their fins then leaving them out to die, Izaya decided to do something about it and challenges the humans working aboard the ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I want him

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a roleplay with blood-sucking-flea, so her writing is included in chapter one, though I rewrote most of it.

It had been a long time since his brother left. Virus had always been the first to do just about everything. The only thing Izaya had him beat was being the first to be born out of eight siblings. Virus himself was the youngest male, and three of last. After Izaya it was Roppi, Psyche, Hibiya, Sakuraya, Virus, Mairu and Kururi in that order. Having eight shark pups at once is tough on a young females body, and as such, their mother didn’t survive the birth. But they still managed to grow into healthy and strong Leopard Sharks.

Virus was the first to learn how to hunt properly, and the first to change his form. He was probably the first to explore the human world as well. Izaya certainly wouldn’t put it past him. He didn’t know though, they lost contact years ago. All that didn’t matter though. Izaya was the only one left of his siblings that hadn’t left the pod they were born in. Despite the pod taking care of them after their mother died and their father abandon them long before that, it wasn’t really his family though. None of them felt attached to stay. Izaya was content enough though. He knew how to survive and not be caught, even when he observed the humans. It was always from afar, so he was rarely in danger.

But others of his kind were. Humans had been hunting them for their fins then throwing them back for dead. The victims of these attacks often received mercy from their fellow kin and put out of their misery. Izaya was afraid this wouldn’t stop, so he decided to pay the human world a more intimate visit.

Izaya shifted from his usual full shark form to his half form, which humans call ‘mermaids’. In this form, his upper body was a slender body with short black hair, redish eyes, sharp teeth, and black sharpish nails. His lower half was an elongated version of his normal shark tail and fins, dark brown in color with blackish spots. He stretched and looked up to the surface. Not far where he was was a boat bottom breaking the surface. That’s where he’d start.

He swam up and poked his head up and looked around. The shore was a good ways away from him, so he’d only have to worry about the boat and it’s humans.  _Good_. He approached the boat and called out. “Excuse me!?”

Up on the vessel, a tall blond male was mumbling to himself as he was untangling a net. “How’d I get myself into this?” This was the very last thing he wanted to be doing, but at this point, he was desperate for a job. Everyone else either won’t hire him, or he quickly got fired because of his temper. It wasn’t like he blew up on purpose. But that didn’t matter.

Suddenly he heard a voice from down below. That was unexpected. He looked out over the side and saw a black haired man swimming near his boat. “Eh? What are you doing? It’s dangerous to be in the water out here!”

“I’m full aware of any dangers! And I request that you leave!”

“You need to get to shore! Now! These are shark waters!”

“As I said, I’m aware! They won’t bother me.” Izaya was careful to keep his own tail below the water and out of sight. “I’m just here to warn you. If you don’t leave now, I won’t be held responsible for what happens to you!” Izaya kept eye contain with the human as he spoke. Honestly he hoped to only scare the human away, but if he had to do more, then so be it. “We don’t want your kind here, go home!”

_Won’t bother him? We? Your kind? The hell? What was this guys problem?_  Then it hit him.

“You one of those 'fish rights activist’s or whatever the hell it’s called? Listen kid, I’m just doing my job. If you want to complain, take it up with the City Council. Now…” He pulled the net up. He need to get to work and this brat was in the way. “Move before I net you too!”

Izaya scoffed at the threat. “I’d like to see you try! I’d swim away before you could! And who’s the City Council? Does he come by here often? I can’t exactly leave this place.” What was a 'City Council’ anyway? Another human title?

“It’s not a who, it’s a what."  _Seriously, who was this guy? Was he foreign?_  It didn’t look like it. "Are you a tourist? If so, then what do you even care?”

Izaya circled the boat a bit before turning his attention back to Shizuo. “I know how this thing is rigged up. I could tear it apart easily if I wanted to. Leave you stranded or let you drown. Your choice. Now tell your crew to get out of here or I’ll follow through on my threat. Unlike you, I’m a man of my word.”

Shizuo watched him circle the boat. He was pretty good swimmer, he’d give him that. Shizuo couldn’t even swim at all. He knew it was stupid, but he was the only one on the ship. Not that he’d tell this brat that. “Tch, you really think you can do that? So, what if we don’t leave? Go play with your friends or something and let me work.”

“Touchy, aren’t you? And for your information, I don’t have friends. Don’t need or want them. Seems to be the same for you.” It was hardly a nice thing to say, but he wasn’t here to be nice. “So no one would miss you if you died, right?”

He frowned at the guess that he had no friends. Unfortunately the brat was right. “That’s none of your business…,” he mumbled.

The merman flicked his tail under the water causing a bit of a ripping effect around him and grinned broadly, unintentionally showing off his unusual teeth. “I care because I live in these waters, Sir. We all depend on the wildlife here and the sharks are no exception. Do you know what happens after you fin a shark? They die. Most of them because they need to constantly be moving in order to live. But all of them either bleed to death or, if there’s mercy in this ocean, they’re eaten by the others.” A harsh truth that needed to be shared. Was he doing this just to save his pod? Not entirely. Some of it was because he was terrified of becoming a victim to this cruelty himself. His kind may be immortal in age, but they could still be killed like any other creature.

Shizuo raised an eyebrow at the odd rippling around the man. “What do ya mean 'live’? A person can’t live in water, they’d drown."  _Stupid brat, just leave._  And the sharks? Shizuo knew all that, and he felt guilty enough without him talking about it. "It's…not my problem…,” he forced himself to say. He looked away. “Look. This is the last place that would hire me, so please just go away.” He sighed. He felt too worn out to really get pissed right now. Not like getting pissed off would really do him any good. It never did. that’s why he was forced to taking this one.

Izaya’s grin faded quickly and turned into a scowl. “I gave you a warning. I don’t care about your pathetic human problems. There’s an epidemic in these waters going on and you’re not helping!” His anger was too intense and he started slipping up. He grabbed the anchor to the boat and pulled it, causing the small craft to move a little.

“My people are dying. And if you won’t listen, then you’ll become my prey.” He pulled the anchor again, this time harder. “Leave now or the last one will lead you to your grave! I swear! I’ll sink you and have your flesh between my teeth in no time! I’m not afraid to try the flesh of man like my brothers!”

“Your people?” he questioned before the boat shook, making him lose his balance. “H-hey! What the hell!?” He regained his balance. “Are you insane? Are you a fucking cannibal? I heard what your saying, and it’s absolutely crazy! Leave me the hell alone! I’m doing what I can to survive!”

“SO AM I!” Izaya roared with rage, giving into it and sinking the ship. As he caught his breath his rage began to simmer down, and when the man didn’t come up to the surface like he thought he would, the shark began to grow concerned.

_How odd…_  Why would he feel this sort of guilt for someone he just met? Specially a human. Maybe it was because he never actually intended to kill him. “Dammit…” He swore quietly, diving under and starting his search for the blond.

Shizuo didn’t know how, but the man broke the boat, and he fell into the water. This was bad, he couldn’t swim! He struggled and he tried to get back up for air. But he only sank and lost consciousness. Last thing he saw was a hand before blackness.

He had no idea how long he was out, but next thing he knew, something hit his chest hard, and he spit out a ton of water. He doubled over and coughed, gasping for air. “What…happened?” he asked no one in particular.

He finally caught his breath and looked up, seeing the man from before. “You! You’re a…” His eyes trail down and see the man’s lower half. “…a fish…”

_Dammit all…_  He wasn’t suppose to catch his breath so soon! And now he was exposed. Not that he was being subtle about it earlier, but he was planning on dumping the blond and swimming away. Izaya scowled in disgust at being called a fish, and retreated to the water.

“I’m not a fish, I’m shark! A leopard shark to be exact. Though seeing how you’re not familiar around water, I doubt you know anything of sea life.” The carnivorous merman turned his back on the now ex-fisherman. “But forget what you saw and go back to land. I did my job and you’ll never show your face around my ocean ever again. If you do, I’ll keep on my promise to eat you.”

“Shark, jellyfish, I don’t give a flying fuck,” he said, standing up and running his fingers through his hair. He looked out to the water, but couldn’t find the boat. “…Where’s the boat? Did you…?” He sunk it, didn’t he? “Damn it!” He punched the nearby wall of rocks, making everything break under his fist.

As quickly as his rage came, it soon left, and he rested his forehead on the wall. “….That was my last chance….You should had just let me drown…”

Izaya backed away from the man once his anger manifested. That strength… that power… it was awe-inspiring. Of course, he was afraid at first, but… now he wanted to learn more about this human. He pulled himself back onto the land.

“And let a beautiful creature like you get away so easily? I want to know more about you humans. If they’re anything like you, I have to experience it myself. Please take me with you!”

Shizuo looked at the creature like he was insane. “Take you where?!” he yelled. “Because of you, I’m going to lose my fucking job! The only one I could get! I need that to survive! It’s nothing I was proud of, but it was something!” He balled his fists tightly, gritting his teeth and glaring daggers at the shark. He was seething. But instead of hitting him, he took it out on the wall again, breaking it more. Breathing heavily, he sunk to the ground and hugged his knees. “People like me shouldn’t exist…”

“People like me shouldn’t exist either if you want to go that route.” Izaya replied, mimicking the way he sat, at least as much as his tail would allow. “I don’t really understand what you’re upset about. With that talent, you could do anything. Anything other than killing my people that is.”

The shark scooted over to Shizuo and took in his scent. This was different, and in a good way. In the past, he and his siblings were warned not to interact with humans. They were dangerous and should be killed if they approached. But Izaya could now see why they were so taboo. Their form, their ideas, even their smell was irresistible. To think he used to hate them until he met this one…

“You don’t destroy things or hurt people you don’t mean too…” Shizuo shook his head. “It’s worse here than in my home town…I should never had left…” He stood and sighed. “I’m going go. See if I can fix this at all.” His hopes weren’t high. “Goodbye.” And he started walking away.

Izaya panicked. No, no no! He wasn’t going to let him leave this easily! He had too many questions! The shark leapt forward and wrapped his hands around Shizuo’s ankle, being dragged along the rock as Shizuo continued to walk. “I was serious! Take me with you! Show me the human world! I want to know everything about you!”

He didn’t even care how much it hurt being pulled along the ground, his curiosity was bugging him even more than his sore belly and scales. “I don’t even know your name! Mine’s Izaya if it helps at all! I’m sorry I ruined your life!”

Shizuo felt the weight on his leg and stopped, looking at it. He frowned. “This ain’t no Disney movie. You’re not gonna get a happy ending coming along with me.” He shook the shark off him. “You’re better off in the ocean without me. So leave me alone.” And he walked off again.

“Oh come on, you’re just saying that! I don’t even know what 'Disney’ and 'movie’ is!” The merman wailed, flopping his tail in a desperate attempt to continue following Shizuo, “Being better off won’t deter my curiosity! You’re my only chance at learning about humans!” Well, more like just Shizuo. He could care less about the mindless drones of apes wandering the earth. He wanted this one. And he wasn’t about to let him get away that easily.

“I’m saying it cause it’s true, idiot!” Shizuo turned to see the other following him on the ground. “…What are you even doing? If you’re going to try and follow me, I’ll just pick you up and throw you right back into the ocean, so stop.”

Challenge accepted. Izaya didn’t doubt the man would act on his words, but the stubborn shark didn’t care. His thirst for knowledge was too great. And he wasn’t about to be ignored like this. Not by a long shot. “Then do it!” He grunted, continuing to climb up the beach rock as best he could with what strength he could muster, “If you wanna stop me, then just go ahead and toss me back in the water! I’d rather die than let you get away! I need you!”

Shizuo rolled his eyes, walked back, grabbed Izaya by the arm’s and lifted him up. “Don’t test me.” He walked him back to the water and dropped him in. “So long.” And walked away.

“What the-!? HEY! THAT’S NOT FAIR! I DON’T EVEN KNOW YOUR NAME!” The shark howled, his tail thrashing in the water. “DON’T LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING ME YOUR NAME!” He at least wanted that from the man. But it seemed he wouldn’t get his wish.

He sat there indignantly, watching his catch get away from him. He never felt so disappointed in his entire life. The one time he actually wanted something so bad he would risk tooth and nail for, it slips out of his grasp. He didn’t know whether to be angry or upset at this point, so all he did was scream.

Shizuo had ignored his scream, and Izaya stared in the direction the blond left.

“I want him…”


	2. I need him

Izaya sighed and lowered himself back down into the water from the partly submerged rock. Feeling down about letting the man go, he crossed his arms on the rock and sulked. But what was he suppose to do? He didn’t know how to grow legs, and wasn’t sure if it was even possible. Far as he knew, it was only a myth. One that they were discouraged from trying to see if true.

A familiar face happened to be nearby and heard the merman’s distraught noise earlier. It was Virus, Izaya’s youngest brother. He reached the rocky area, and he approached slowly. “Izaya?”

Izaya stopped his sulking.  _That voice… could it be…?_  “V-Virus…!? Is that you!? What are you doing here!? You have legs! You look just like a human!” The shark was surprised to say the very least. His little brother, standing there on the beach, looking right at him. It had been years since he saw him- it seemed like yesterday that they were still pups.

He did his best to get as close to the shore as possible so that Virus didn’t have to get his feet wet. Weird, his brother had feet. “I can’t believe it. You managed to actually turn hundred percent human. By Gods, I didn’t think it could be done!”

“Iza-nii. It is you…” Vi completely didn’t care about getting his feet wet and walked right up to him. Kneeling down, he asked, “What are you doing here? I thought you hated the human world?” He blinked. “Ah, yeah. I figured it out ages ago, but I won’t say I’m hundred percent human. I’m still a shark.” He grinned to show off his teeth which were still rather sharp. “It’s just been so long since we saw each other.”

“I did, but then I found one that I wanted for myself.” Izaya stated matter-of-factly, “At first he was a fisherman hunting sharks, but then I discovered he could do something incredible…” He sighed and rested his cheek on his hand.

He looked back up at his brother and pouted. “But he got away. I tried going after him, but he picked me up and put me back in the ocean. Ah! Maybe you can run after him! That’s the proper word, right? Run? Hurry though, before he gets away! He’s tall and blond and has brown eyes!” As eager as he was, the truth of the matter was that Virus wouldn’t be able to go after the blond. Even if he caught up, the ex-sailor was in a bad mood and there was no way he would go without a fight.

“Tall..and blond…?” As Vi let that sink in, he grinned and started to laugh. “Sounds like we have the same taste in men.” Waves came and Vi slashed some of the water onto his brother’s back to keep him cool. “So…He was hunting sharks, and you came up to stop him, but did something that made you fall in love with him? And now you don’t care that he was killing our kin? And then you let him go, knowing about you?” He sighs. “And you’re suppose to be the smart one…Well, I’m not just gonna chase after your boyfriend for you. If you want him, you need to do it yourself.”

Izaya glared, half-tempted to sink his sharp teeth into Virus’s flesh in retaliation. Laughing at him like that and insulting his intelligence. He had a right mind to…

“If you’re just going to insult me, then leave.” Izaya grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away, “You’re right, it’s stupid. I’m wasting my time. Unless I have legs, it’s pointless. I don’t even know his name.”

Virus chuckled. “I’ve missed you too,” he smiles softly. “You can get legs easily silly.” He stood and grabbed Izaya by the arms and lifted him with. “Remember how I showed you how to go half? It’s the same principal. Think about having legs. Imagine being human, and focus on that.”

“WOAH HEY, PUT ME DOWN!” Izaya’s initial instinct to being picked up was to cry out and thrash his tail. This was his brother though and he was around humans, so it didn’t take him long to calm down for appearance’s sake. He looked down at his beautiful spotted appendage and frowned.

 _Human legs, huh? Same concept as how I did it before… I suppose it’s worth a shot…_  He swallowed and looked up at his youngest brother. “If I do this, you better not expect me to be able to stand on my own right away. And if I do hurt myself, it’s your responsibility.” He rolled his shoulders back as best he could while in Virus’s grasp and focused, his mind taking over and turning his tail into a pair of human legs…

Vi chuckled. “Of course not. I had to do this myself once, remember? And you won’t hurt yourself, I’ll hold onto you until you can support your weight on your own, okay? So just try it.”

“I am. Just be quiet for a moment,” Izaya replied sounding somewhat annoyed. He hadn’t seen and bare human legs recently, both Virus and the other had been wear clothes over them, so he had to search his memory.  _Legs…Legs…Legs…_

“I knew you could do it!” exclaimed Virus. The younger one adjusted his hold, bring his brother into a tight hug. “You were always a fast learner when you had someone teaching you.”

“N-not so tight!” gasped Izaya.

“Awe, sorry…” Virus loosened his hold. “But look at you~” He beamed proudly. “You got your legs. Now you can go human hunting. A proper land shark,” he giggled.

“I don’t get it…” Izaya was confused by the joke but looked down, and his eyes widened. He really did have legs! “But..I still don’t know how to walk…”

“No worries, Iza-nii, I’ll teach you. First thing is finding your center of gravity.” Virus continued to explain to him how one walks, and after about a half hour or so of simply trying no to fall over…

“Why is this so difficult…,” grumbled Izaya.

“Everything takes time. Human children take even longer than this, and remember, I had to do this on my own. I was still falling over at this point.”

Izaya took a deep breath. “Okay, I think I’m ready to start walking.”

Virus nodded. “Alright. Lift your leg like this,” he demonstrated. “Then move it forward and down like this. Once the foot is secure on the ground, repeat with the other leg. Give it a try.” And he did.

They continued their practice with Virus holding onto him for a good while before the younger asked, “Ready to try on your own?”

“As I’ll ever be…” Truth was, he was nervous. But if his little brother could do it, he could too.

“Alright, get your balance and I’ll let go.” Once he did, he backed up. “I’ll be here to catch you. Go when you’re ready.”

Izaya nodded and gulped. Slowly, he barely lifted his foot up and moved it forward. Then he did the next foot.

“Good, but bring it up higher.”

Izaya complied, and tried again. And like that, he was walking. “I’m doing it! Look Vi! I’m-ugh!” He fell into Vi.

Vi laughed as he caught Izaya. “Very good, but you caught too much momentum at the end. You’ll get better as you do it though, don’t worry.” He hugged him. “So proud of you.”

Izaya blushed. “Thanks…”

Vi kissed his forehead. “It’s no problem.” Izaya looked up at his brother, who he resented for being bigger than him. Even as humans, Vi had inches over him. But Vi obviously didn’t care for all that. He was happy to help his big brother.

“Vi…Really thank you…But…I still need your help.”

“Hm? What is it?” Vi looked at him curiously.

“Help me find that human. Please…I need him.”


	3. Welcome

" _Need him_?" echoed Virus. "Need is kind of a strong word for someone you literally just meet. Besides, as the humans say; ' _There are plenty of fish in the sea_ '." Izaya simply gave Virus a determined look, showing he wasn't just going to give him up. "..." Virus sighed. "Okay, okay. I'll help you find him. But first things first. Let's get you cleaned up and get you some clothes."

"Clothes? What for?" Izaya responded, raising a brow with a confused look.

"Clothes," the younger repeated, tugging at his shirt. "Public nudity is frowned upon in the human world, except in designated areas, such as certain beaches." As he said that, he removed his shirt and placed it over his brother's head. "So you need to cover up before we get out of here."

"Ack, watch it!" Izaya struggle with the cloth human net called 'clothes'. It felt strange and uncomfortable. Hopefully this was temporary. He frowned down at himself, his chest and part of his arms and legs were now covered, then up at Virus, who's chest was bare. "What about you?"

"As long as certain parts are covered up, it's fine," he explained. "I gave you my shit because I figured you were far from ready to wear pants, and the shirt is long enough. Just be careful until we get to me place. There you can get comfortable and get you use to things so you can find Seaman-san."

"Right..." He wanted to find him now, but without Virus's help, he had no chance of doing so. No to mention, he knew almost nothing about humans away from the shore. "Let's go then."

"You okay with walking?"

"Yeah."

Virus smiled and took his brother's hand as they headed off to the younger's human home.

* * *

"Here we are," Virus declared as he opened the door to his apartment. "Feel free to look around, but don't touch anything without asking first. Psy should still be at work right now, so don't worry about him."

"Psy?" Izaya asked curiously as he entered the apartment behind his brother, who removed his shoes. "Who's that?"

Virus turned to him with a bashful smile. "My human."

"You're living with a human!?"

"Shuush! Not so loud." Virus put his finger over his mouth. "Yeah, I am.. He doesn't know about the whole mermaid thing. It's...difficult to talk about...Speaking of which, could you call me Vi from now on? Least while you're here?"

"Okay...Vi..."

Vi smiled. "Okay, then lets get started. First, a shower!"

"Shower?"

"Yeah. A shower from after coming out of the ocean is amazing. Come on." He grabbed Izaya's hand and pulled him to the bathroom.

"Egh!" Vi had turned on the water, making Izaya jump. He then stared in awe. "What's this?"

"A shower. Human's have a thing called plumbing where these pipes can bring water from places to places. And they use this to get water to clean themselves."

"I see..." He reached out to touch the water. "Ah!" He retracted it.

"Hm?"

"It's hot! Do humans boil their skin off?"

Vi chuckled. "No worries. I can fix that." He fiddles with the knobs. "I guess Psy was the last one to take a shower. He likes it hotter." He put his hand in the water, making Izaya wince. "There. Try that."

"..." Hesitantly, Izaya reaches in again. "It's warm. How?"

"Plumbing~" Vi giggled. He then pulls on the shirt Izaya was wearing. "Time to shower~" he says, pulling it off. "Just lift your leg and step over into the tub." He points onto the shower.

"Okay..." One foot in. Two feet in. Izaya was now inside as the warm water poured onto him continuously.  _This...actually feels nice_. Izaya smiled a little as Vi got undressed and joined him in the shower.

Vi grabbed the shampoo and poured some out into his hand. "Close your eyes, okay? This is called shampoo and it's for washing the hair, but it doesn't feel very nice if it gets in your eyes." Izaya nodded slightly and closed his eyes, feeling nervous. "You don't need to worry. Just keep them closed and relaxed." And he starts washing his brother's hair.

* * *

When Vi had finished washing and rinsing them both off, he turned the water off and asked, "How do you feel?"

"Pretty good. I could get use to this."

"I'm not washing you every time." Stuck his tongue out.

"That's not what I mean!"  _Little brat._

"I know~" Vi got out and grabbed his towel and started drying himself off. As he dries his hair, he tells Izaya, "Step out carefully. The floor's slipper when wet."

Izaya steps out slowly, trying to get his footing. Once he thought he had it, he attempt to exit. He slipped a little but manged to balance himself.

"You're getting the hang of it," Vi smiled encouragingly, and started too dry Izaya off too. "Next, I'll let you borrow some clothes that are comfortable for you. I got all kinds of things you might like." He lead him into the bedroom and opened his closest, getting dressed first. "Here, first tell me which you like by appearance and you can try them on, see what's more comfortable. I'm bigger than you so everything should be loose on you, which I think you'll enjoy more."

"Right..." Izaya looked annoyed that the mention of his little brother being bigger than him. It was still a sore spot.

* * *

After a while, they had managed to find Izaya some comfortable enough underwear and a shirt. They were still looking for pants when the sound of the door opening in the living room reached Vi's ears. "Ah, Psy's home! Izaya, wait here and let me explain to him, okay?" Vi kissed Izaya on the cheek before heading out to great Psy as Izaya watched him leave.

Izaya found himself curious about this human Vi was living with. Why would Vi risk revealing himself, specially when he did want it hidden? What made him so great. Vi mentioned similar taste.  _It couldn't be..._ But as Izaya stepped out when Vi called for him, his suspicions where confirmed.

It was his human.


	4. Tuna

There was no mistake. It was the very human that he had asked his brother to find. And he had found him.

Everything hurt. Was this heartbreak? He'd never been in love before, he didn't know.

"Iza-nii, this is Psy," Vi said, introducing them. "Psy, this is...Izaya?" Vi had turned to see the distressed look on his brother's face. "Iza-nii? What's wrong?" He noticed Izaya was looking directly at Psy and looking as if he was about to cry. "Uh...um...Psy, could you excuse us for a bit?" Psy shrugged and left the room without a word as Vi went over to Izaya put his hand on his cheek.

Izaya sniffed. "It's him. It's him, it's him, it's him." Tears ran down his face and he grabbed a hold of Vi's wrist. "The human I wanted to find, that's him," he sobbed.

"Huh? But...That's not possible. There's gotta be a mistake." Vi wipped the tears from Izaya's cheek. "You said your human was tall and blond, with brown eyes, right? Psy has green."

"Wh-what?"

"Psy has green eyes. They're really pretty," sighed Vi. He then shook his head. "Anyways, point is, that's not your human. It's mine. Yours is still out there some where, and we'll find him. But that fact that you mistook him...might be easier to find than I thought..."

"Really?" Izaya perked up a bit. "Why? How?"

"Well, Psy has a little brother who looked just like him. He has red eyes though, so it's not him. They also have a cousin who looks like them with blue eyes." Vi grinned.

"I don't get where you're going with this..." Izaya frowned. "What does that mean? Why does it make it easier?"

"Because, if your human looks like Psy and them, but with brown eyes, he's probably related to them! We can ask them if they know him. Do you know anything else about him?"

Izaya's eyes widened a bit. "That would help? I mean, I don't know where most of our siblings are."

Vi giggled. "Human's have wonderful things called phones. Let's them communicate over large distances, as well as other things. So, tell me about yours."

"It think I told you everything I know...He's tall, blond, brown eyes, really strong..." Izaya sighed. "Oh, and he was working as a fisherman, and I sunk his boat. He was really upset by this and was talking about his 'last chance' and 'only place that would hire him'. And that 'here was worse then his home town'. I think I ruined his life." Izaya shrank. He certainly didn't mean to.

"Oh, Iza-nii..." Vi sighed. "Well, let's just get you settled here, okay? Sounds like he needs time to chill anyways."

"Right..."

"And it's definitely not Psy, that's for sure. Psy's got a good job far from the beach. So!" He clapped his hands together. "Ready to meet him?" Izaya nodded slowly and Vi took his hand and lead him to the bedroom where Psy was playing on a handheld. He had on head phones and was relaxing on the bed when they entered. Vi tapped the man on the shoulder, and he looked up at him, removing his headphones. "Iza-nii's ready to meet you now."

Psy sat up. "So what was his problem?"

"Nothing to worry about," Vi said, waving it off.

Psy narrowed his eyes and frowned before shrugging it off. "Whatever." He then stood up and faced Izaya. "So...you're Vi's older brother? I didn't even know he had any family."

"That so?" Izaya glanced at Vi who returned his look with a brief pout. "Have you two been living together long?"

"About two years. If you count all the time he disappears."

"Disappears?"

"He'll leave for a week or two, just leaving a note saying he'll be back soon."

"Does that bother you at all?"

Psy shrugs. "I've gotten use to it. Didn't except him to bring home family this time."

"Y-yeah!" pipped up Vi quickly. "That's cause I visit family when I leave and Iza-nii said he wanted to meet you. Right, Iza-nii?" He looked at his brother with pleading eyes.

"Yeah..." What a big fat lie. Izaya was curious to what it actually was he was doing.

"Right." Psy sounded a bit skeptical, but left it at that. "Anyways, now that introductions are done, I got some work to do." Psy left the bedroom and entered his computer room, closing the door behind him.

"Okay, we'll see you at dinner!" Vi called after him.

"Well, that was rude. He's definitely not my human. Hmph," Izaya puffed his cheeks out. His wasn't like this at all. Why did this one share a face with his precious human?

"He's not much of the social type," Vi explained. "And he's always done at home work till dinner. Oo! Speaking of dinner, I'm gonna make something you'll love!" Vi ran off into the kitchen and Izaya, a bit confused, followed at a walk.

When Izaya reached the room, Vi was digging around in a large box. "What are you doing?" he asked, peering in. What a bunch of strange looking items.

"I'm getting out the materials for a tuna salad," Vi replied, pulling out a few items.

Izaya's eyes widened and his mouth hung in awe. "Tuna?" He didn't know what a salad was, but tuna, oh goodness, tuna! It was his favor fish, but it was so hard to hunt them, especially in full shark form. He had it more often when Vi was around as he was the only one that would help him.

"Yup! I know it's your favorite. Though, it'll taste a bit different because you don't eat it raw, not in a salad anyways. I'll get you raw tuna tomorrow, okay?"

Izaya nodded slowly. What did all that mean? It's tuna but not? Would he like it then? Either way, he watched Vi as he did whatever he was doing.

Vi looked back at him. "Oh, you can just sit down and wait over at the table?"

"Table?"

"Hm...that thing," he pointed. "Here..." He lead Izaya over to the table and patted the top. "This is a table. This is a chair." He pulled one out. "You sit here." He patted the seat. "So, sit, okay?"

Izaya frowned a little but sat on the weird thing called a chair. It was actually kinda comfortable. More so than the rocks he'd sit on at home anyways.

Vi smiled and went back to counter and finished fixing their meal.

* * *

Later, Psy came out of his room and headed over to the kitchen where Vi was humming as he work. He stood there, hands in his pants pockets, not saying a word. Izaya looked up at him and frowned. His heart hurt. He wanted to see his human again.

Vi turned and noticed Psy. "Perfect timing, foods ready," he said, placing plates on the table in front of them. He whispered into Izaya's ear, "I forgot to show you how to eat, so just watch me, okay?"

Show him how to eat? What did he mean? He knew how to eat. Maybe he should just wait til Vi showed him.

"I know you don't like fish, but tuna is Iza-nii's favorite and I wanted to treat him," Vi explained to the blond who was staring at the plates, unimpressed.

"Least it's tolerable when you make it," Psy said a bit off offhandedly, making Vi smile. He sat at the table and, after Vi did the same, put his hands together. "Thanks for the food." He then picked up his utensil and started eating, Vi following suit.

Izaya watched the two and hesitantly did that same. Scooping the tuna up, he brought it up to his mouth and paused. He could really smell the tuna now, it being drowned by the other smells before. His mouth watered, he hadn't had tuna in so long. He shoved it into his mouth. Oh, goodness that was good! It tasted like tuna, but at the same time, didn't.  _This human tuna is amazing._

Vi watched Izaya as he ate. "How is it?"

"It's wonderful!" Izaya exclaimed, a little to eagerly.

Vi giggled. "I'm glad."


	5. Smile

"So..." Psy broke the silence. "Any other family I should know about?"

Vi tensed. "Huh? Why?"

"I'm involved with you, I should know if you're going to be bring home anymore people."

"I-I.."

"There's eight of us," Izaya butted in. "I'm the oldest, followed by Hachimenroppi, Psyche, Hibiya, Sakuraya, Vi, Mairu and Kururi."

"Strange names," Psy replied simply.

"You're one to talk 'Psychedelic'," huffed Vi. Psy flicked Vi on the end of his nose. "Ow! Mean!"

"Psychedelic'?" Izaya raised a brow.

"Yeah." Vi rubbed his nose. "It's Psy's full name, and he hates it, so we call him Psy."

"We?"

"Yeah, 'we', meaning people in general. Everyone. Though if you want to be specific, me and Tsuki, Psy's little brother."

"His name is Tsukishima," Psy interjected. "And that's a lot less embarrassing. I don't know what my parents were thinking when they named me."

Izaya frowned. "We pick our own names where we're from."

"Yeah? And where's that?" Psy thought that was bull. Where in the world would the parents wait long enough for the child to name themselves?

"The ocean," Izaya said somewhat proudly.

"The ocean?"

"Yeah!" Vi almost sounded panicked but managed to keep cool. "An island in the ocean! It's much much smaller than Japan and isn't very known."

"I guess that makes sense..." He was still skeptical though. "When we met, you seemed like a lost puppy more inland we got." He smiled. "It was cute."

Vi blushed. "Pssssy!"

Izaya stared at Psy's smile. Not only was it the first time her saw him smile since they met (he was starting to think he couldn't), it made him think of his human. Would he be able to smile? After what Izaya had done to him? He ruined his life.

"Iza-nii?"

Izaya jumped. "H-huh?"

"You spaced out there. Are you tired? You can use our guest room." Vi stood and help Izaya up. "Come on, I'll show you where it is."

"Uh, oh sure...Thanks."

The two headed to the home's extra room. Vi walked over to the bed and patted the top. "Some times Tsuki comes over and spends the night, so it's already all ready for you~" I pulled down the covers and smiled at Izaya. "Feel free to sleep however is most comfortable for you. But don't leave this room without at least underwear on, please."

"Which one is that again?"

Vi giggled and pulled on his own. "This. So...Are you okay? It's not that your tired, is it?"

"You could tell?"

"You were spaced out, staring at Psy. You were thinking about the other guy, huh?" He sounded concerned.

"Yeah..." Izaya sat on the edge of the bed. "It's just...Psy smiled. And I was thinking will I be able to make  _him_  smile like that? Will he ever smile again?"

"I'm sure he will." Vi sat next to him and rubbed his back. "You can fix what you did when you find him, and then make his life even better."

"You think so?" Izaya wasn't so sure himself. The man looked so depressed and dejected when he left him there. He didn't even care he found a merperson. He looped his arm around Vi's and rested his head on his shoulder. "He was upset about losing his job. Is that important to humans?"

"Yeah, they kinda need them to live...The thing is, humans don't hunt for food like we do. Groups of humans collect large amounts of food to give to other humans in exchange for currency. And humans earn that currency through their jobs. Different kinds of jobs have different values. Humans also have to buy their homes. And if they don't have enough currency for them, they can be taken away. Currency is also needed to get things that makes human happy and healthy."

"That hardly seems fair."

"How so?"

"You're saying that humans with the most currencies to give are the only ones fit to live and be healthy as opposed to their abilities to hunt and protect themselves. That means those who are terrible hunters are the only ones to survive? How do Humans live so long?"

Vi shrugged. "Just the way things are. Psy's got a pretty good job, so we're all set. And Tsuki does pretty good with his work too. He's an artist who works on commission and works with charcoal. He's really good. But he's really shy. A lot of the time, Tsuki has Psy do the talking for him. You should meet him, he's really sweet."

"Maybe later." He let go on Vi's arm and laid back. "I want to find my human first."

"You might have to meet Tsuki just to find him, I mean if they really are related, he could help you find him." Vi stood, and turned to Izaya. "But for now, you should get some rest. We'll start looking for him tomorrow, okay?"

"Tomorrow then."


End file.
